Touch and go
by carmi-bear
Summary: Set Straight after the ending of 4 13, Andy is in the operating room with Sam, when the machines go off, does Sam wake up? Can they go back to the way they used to be straight away or will it take time to mend things between them? How is Chole doing? Is Dov coping with everything going on? or will he lose his patience and lose the plot? suck at writing summaries sorry
1. Chapter 1

Touch and go

A:N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

A:N 2: This idea popped into my head today, it will start at the end of episode 4 13, it's a Sam and Andy story , but will also have dov and Chloe in it as well, I'm not sure how long it will be, but it wouldn't get out of my head, I hope you all enjoy it. This first chapter will just be Sam and Andy but I promise you there will be some Chloe and Dov in this story as well.

I hope you all enjoy it

Chapter one

The machine's went off, and Andy just stood there, watching them work on Sam trying to save his life, watching her whole word come crashing down.

this wasn't supposed to happen, nobody was meant to get hurt, but people did and Andy was mad, upset and heartbroken at the same time.

Andy held her breath for a moment, watching all the machines go back on, making all sorts of noises, hoping and praying it was all a good sign.

the Dr looked over at Andy for a moment and smiled and nodded his head at her, showing her it was a good sign.

Andy sighed in relief, feeling her heart feel like it was not broken anymore.

Sam's eyes opened up and he looked slightly around the room, as much as he could.

He started looking at the doctors, and started to panic because he didn't recognise anyone in the room.

he started to cough, and panic because he didn't know where he was. His voice was raspy, he felt like he couldn't breath properly.

suddenly , he remembered the ambulance, and how Andy was in it with him.

"McNally", Sam started to say. The doctors looked over at Andy, who nodded her head to them and the Doctors smiled and motioned Andy to go closer to Sam, silently telling her it was okay, he was okay.

Andy smiled and went and sat next to Sam and in the seat next to him and took his head.

in his state, Sam still had to know if Andy was okay, he moved his week hand and took hers in his hand slowly.

Andy sighed closed her eyes and stood up and leaned over Sam and kissed him softly on his forehead.

"I'm right here, I'm going to hold onto you and I'm never going to let you go", Andy said quietly into his ear.

suddenly, Sam started to relax and started to close his eyes and fell asleep suddenly.

"it's a good thing his resting, he needs it", The doctor assured Andy, who nodded her head and wiped some tears away from her face.

three hours later, Sam was finally in his own hospital room, and Andy was right by his bed side.

suddenly Andy felt a hand in her hand, squeezing her hand gently, she looked over and saw Sam trying to smile at her.

Andy got up and leaned over his bed and kissed him softly on his forehead.

"You're okay", Sam breathed out, making Andy look at him and shake her head.

Sam understood what Andy was thinking just by looking at her.

he moved around the bed trying to make room for her, and motioned for her to move the bedrail .

so Andy did as he told her and laid down next to Sam.

With his good hand, Sam wrapped his arm around her, trying to get her to get comfy.

he put his neck near Andy's neck, making Andy sigh and let out a breath.

"stay", Sam whispered into her Andy.

Andy took his face in her free arm and leaned up and kissed Sam's forehead again.

"okay", she said quietly .

they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

A:N: 2: please tell me what you all think, I know this might not happen in real life, but please remember this is fan fiction, if you haven't got anything nice to say, please don't bother writing a review .


	2. Chapter 2

Touch and Go

A:N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue, I only own the story I am writing.

A:N:2: wow thank you for the reviews followers and favourites for this story already, I am happy you are all enjoying it already, once again, I am not sure how long this story w will be, I will just see where it takes me for now, this chapter will have bits of Chloe and Dov in it, as promised but don't worry, it will still have Sam and Andy in it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you liked the first one. Now I am not sure whether Dov knows what happened with Sam or Oliver, so I'm going to guess he didn't sorry if that annoys anyone.

Chapter two

Outside Chloe's Hospital Room- the next day

Dov sat in the chair in the hallway for what felt forever. Chloe's husband wouldn't let him in the room with Chloe, but he didn't want to leave that seat in the hallway , that was next to Chloe's room in the hospital, he couldn't leave that spot he was in.

no matter how upset he was right now with everything that had been going on, and what he had learned about the lady who he had fallen hard for, he just couldn't get up and leave, although he really wanted too.

he was so hurt confused and lost right now, he didn't know where he belonged. when he saw his best friend Chris, he got up and started walking towards him, knowing the look on Chris's face.

"we found Oliver, Sam was shot, he's okay now", Chris said shaking his head.

"what do you mean you found Oliver? what happened?", Dov asked his best friend.

Chris sighed and shook his head, forgetting that Dov had no idea what had happened.

"Kevin ford, he kidnapped Oliver, he's okay though, he's in here for observation, he'll be going home tomorrow", Chris said nodding his head to his best friend hoping that would make him feel better.

"Sam , how is he?", Dov asked his best friend. Dov and Sam weren't close, but he knew how much Sam meant to Andy, weather they were together or not.

Chris took a deep breath and looked at his friend and sighed, there was no easy way of saying this so he just said it.

"it was touch and go for a bit, while they were operating on him, the machines went off, it was bad Dov", Chris said shaking his head.

Dov sunk into the seat he was sitting in and took a deep breath thinking about how all of this happened who to blame for it all .

Dov knew that blaming someone wasn't fair, but right at this moment he did not care one bit.

Dov saw Andy walking towards him, and he got up and walked over to her and grabbed her and hugged her as tight as he could.

"Sam is tough he will get through this", Dov said quietly into her Andy's ear. all Andy could do was nod her head and listen to her friends words, hoping he was right.

Andy moved away from Dov and took a seat and dragged him over to the chair next to him and took his hand in hers.

"Sam is fine, he's in recovery, he's okay Dov", Andy said softly to her friend. dov let out a breath and leaned over and hugged his friend tightly once again.

"that's good news" , Dov said to his friend, nodding his head. Andy looked over at Chris and he just shrugged his shoulders, showing that he didn't know what to s ay or what to do to help his best friend.

just then, hole's hospital room door opened and Chloe's doctor came out of the room. Dov stood up hopefully, but his whole body shaking.

"she's going for the sugary, her husband is doing it , you can go in", The doctor said softly to dov, and he wasn't sure what to do.

after all these hours, waiting fighting to help his girlfriend, her husband finally lets Dov go and see her? that was confusing for dov.

"Dov , Chloe needs you", Andy said softly to him, but Dov just looked at Andy and shook his head.

"she lied to me Andy, she didn't tell me a whole heap of things, how can I just go in that room with her husband in there", Dov asked Andy and shook his head.

Andy's phone went off and she looked over at Chris and sighed. Sam was looking for her, she had to go.

"Sam's looking for me", She said quietly to her friends.

Chris and Dov look at each other and smiled at each other, happy that Sam and Andy were finally sorting things out, Dov and Chris always knew in a way that Sam an d Andy belonged together.

"it's okay, go see Sam, I'll let you know if there is any change", Dov promised Andy.

Andy sighed and hugged Dov and left quickly to go and check up on Sam.

Dov looked at the door to Chloe's room and looked back at Chris, who nodded his head to dov.

dov sighed and nodded his head and went into Chloe's hospital room.

Wes left Dov in the room with Chloe, knowing Dov needed some time alone.

this wasn't fair on Wes, and he would hate to admit it, but he felt sorry for Dov.

Dov just sat in the chair next to Chloe's bed, didn't say a word, he just took her hand and held on to it tightly.

he stood up and moved some hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"You need to wake up and get better price, I just got you, you can't leave me now ", Dov said kissing her forehead softly.

Dov took his place back in the chair and did not let go of Chloe's hand.

Sam's hospital room- that afternoon

Andy slowly made her way into Sam's hospital room. she closed the door quietly and quietly made her way to his bed.

when she got closer to Sam's bed, her body started to shake, but her legs wanted her to move closer to the bed, so she took one step at a time, as slow as possible , that was the only way she was going to get there.

Sam opened up his eyes and watched Andy as soon as he heard the hospital door open.

He sighed and watched her carefully walk to him as much as he could take it. when he couldn't take seeing her broken face, body, he sighed and sat up.

"McNally", Andy heard Sam say to her, but all she could do is turn around and look at him, her body not letting her walk, not letting her do a thing.

but Sam gave her that look, the look that meant the world to her. His emotions always showed.

and the look he was giving her right then, made her heart melt all over again.

So Andy ran as fast as she could to Sam's bed, and when she got there, she went straight to the rail on the bed, trying to put it down, so that she could lie down next to Sam, touch him, feel him, that was what she needed right then.

Sam helped put the bed rail down and helped her on the bed.

when she was comfy on his good side of his body, he kissed her temple softly.

"I'm right here, and if I have anything to do with it, I won't be going away for a very long time, not when I just got you back into my life", Sam whispered against Andy's temple.

A few minutes after Sam said that to Andy, she was sound asleep in his arms, and that is the way Sam wanted it to stay.

he wanted Andy McNally to sleep in his arms that night, it's what he wanted,, it was what he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

touch and go

A:N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue, I only own the story I am writing

A:N2: once again I would like to thank you all for the kind reviews favourites and followers for this story, it all means a lot to me, I know that I am updating this story a lot and none of my others right now, but that's just because ideas just keep coming to me for this story.

I hope you all like this chapter as much as you have liked the other two.

Chapter three

8:30pm that night- Sam's hospital room

Sam had been awake for no more than ten minutes, just lying in his bed, watching Andy sleeping in his arms. He needed to move his arm, just to get the feeling back in it, but he didn't want to wake Andy up. If he was honest with himself, he had missed Andy sleeping in his arms a lot more than he had realised.

Andy started to stir, and Sam just watched her for a few minutes, just happy to watch her wake up, this was another part of the mornings he had missed a lot, even waking up, Andy McNally was the most beautiful women he had ever been with.

Sam lent over a bit and kissed the top of Andy's forehead, just because he was that close to her, and he needed his lips to touch her again, after all this time apart.

Andy slowly opened up her eyes and looked into Sam's eyes.

she sat up and kissed him more, making Sam moan into her mouth softly. things got a bit carried away and Andy ended up on Sam, attacking his neck.

Sam pulled away and kissed Andy's forehead and she got comfy on his good side again.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes and shook his head, knowing she was feeling what he was feeling at that moment.

"I'm sorry", he said slightly out of breath to Andy, who just looked at him and smirked at him.

Sam looked at her confused for a moment and noticed the look in her eyes.

He shook his her head at Andy , saying quietly to her that it wasn't a good idea to t do what she was thinking of doing.

Andy just shook her head and as close to Sam's ear as she could ."Just relax", she said softly into his ear, making Sam close his eyes and let out a deep breath as Andy disappeared under the sheet covers

all of a sudden Sam felt his pants going down his legs, and all he could do was grab a pillow and moan softly into it as he put it over his face.

twenty minutes later, Sam was lying on his back, still trying to control his breathing. His legs shook a bit when he felt Andy pull his pants back on him, and suddenly , he was pulling her to his good side.

He shook his head and held onto her tightly as he kissed her softly on her forehead.

"You are amazing", he whispered into her ear, which made Andy blush and shake her head at him.

"I love you", he said quietly into Andy's ear, making Andy look up at Sam and smiling softly at him.

she leaned up to his ear and kissed and softly, making Sam close his eyes.

he missed her touch, having her this close again . when they heard the hospital door open, Sam had to readjust his pants.

the nurse came into the room and smiled at the sight in front of her, she had been Sam's nurse since was admitted to hospital, and she had never seen Andy and Sam apart.

the nurse did her rounds and smiled at Sam and Andy and left.

as soon as Sam heard the door close, he moved Andy so she was on top him again and kissed her forehead. Andy sighed rested her head gently on Sam's shoulder.

Sam shifted a bit so they were both comfortable on that tiny bed. As much as it was a small bed, Sam wouldn't have it any way than to have Andy next to him at that very moment.

Sam sighed and looked down at Andy and lifted her head up for a moment.

"You and uh Collins", Sam started to say, Andy sat up and looked at Sam confused and shook her head and got off the bed and started to pack her clothes up in her bag, which made Sam confused

"I wouldn't of done what I did just did Sam if I still had feelings for Nick, I wouldn't of poured my heart out to you if I didn't meant what I said , you know that", Andy said shaking her head and.

Andy looked around the room she to make sure she had everything and went over to the bed and kissed Sam's forehead.

"McNally", Sam said, but Andy shook her head.

"you were with Marlo Sam, I was trying to move on, trying to be happy, I needed to be happy too", Andy said as she left the hospital room.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes, and hoped that she would be back in his room , his arms again soon.

A:N:3 know people will be upset with me right now, but I had to put Nick in the story somewhere, and bad comments about Nick please, because like most people, I love Nick, just not with Andy.


	4. Chapter 4

Touch and Go

A:N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

A:N:2: I was going to write something to the guest who reviewed my last chapter, but I decided not to, this story isn't to pick on Sam or Andy, it's about them growing, learning from mistakes together, yes the last chapter ended different then most of my stories , but that's just how this story goes. If you aren't a Nick fan, then don't read this story, this story is not too pick on him either. Like I said in my last chapter, I like Nick, just not with Andy.

Chapter four

The Next Morning- Sam's hospital room.

Andy sighed as she opened the hospital room and closed the door behind her. she looked over at Sam who was still sound asleep.

Andy took a deep breath and took her seat next to his bed, where she belonged. Andy shook her head because she was mad at herself, for leaving him last night, without thinking about it.

Sam woke up when he felt someone's hand

go on his hand. his eyes slowly opened and he looked over at Andy and smiled at her and took a deep breath.

He moved over on the bed and he patted the bed when he was happy that he had made enough room for Andy to lie with him.

Andy smiled at Sam and got up and took her shoes off and laid down with him again.

Sam held onto Andy as tightly as he could and kissed her forehead and let out a breath.

"I love you", Sam said softly into Andy's ear , making Andy look up at him and lean up and kiss Sam softly on his lips, making Sam hold his breath for a moment.

Andy moved away from him for a moment and took a breath .

"Sam I'm sorry that I left suddenly last night, but you have to understand that bringing up nick after I', Andy stopped speaking then because her face was going red and Sam couldn't help but grin at her. She was adorable in Sam's eyes, even when they were fighting, or avoiding each other, he still thought Andy McNally was adorable no matter what.

"I'm sorry I brought it up like that Andy, I didn't mean to upset you the way that I did ", Sam said to Andy taking a deep breath.

" I meant what I said before everything happened Andy, all vie wanted is for you to be happy, and if your happy with Collins", Sam started to say, but stopped when he saw tears coming down Andy's face.

Sam sighed and wiped some tears away from Andy's face. Once all the tears were gone, he rested his forehead against Andy's.

"I don't want Nick, I did at first, I thought I had feelings for him, I must of", Andy said quietly.

Sam closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"but you can't hold that against me Sam, you moved on too", Andy said to Sam, lifting her head up to look at him straight into his eyes.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes, knowing that she was right.

" I tried to move on Andy, I did what I thought was right to do", Sam said to Andy closing his eyes and sighing.

Sam shifted a bit a took Andy's face in his hands, and let out a breath. God he had missed her last night, even though it was just one night, it felt like forever for him.

"let's make a promise to each other, right here right now", Sam said in a serious tone, making Andy eye him carefully.

Sam took a deep breath and moved some hair out of Andy's fringe and pressed his lips to her forehead kissing her softly.

"No more running , no more hiding, when we're not happy with each other we talk , sort it out, we grow together Andy, we have both changed in the last year, I hope for the better, now it's time for us to grow change together, as more of a couple", Sam said sighing.

" I realized that when Marlo and I were together, I showed her off more, and for that I sorry for Andy", Sam said to Andy shaking his head.

Andy took a deep breath, and looked at Sam and sighed.

"when I saw you Sam, when I was still undercover, when I opened that door, and you were there, I just wanted to run into your arms, and hold onto you", Andy said wiping some tears away from her e yes.

"it's probably a good thing I didn't seeing Marlo was there", Andy said laughing and shaking her head.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed and hugged Andy as tight as he could right then.

" I thought when you went undercover it was a sign I should move on, so I tried too", Sam said through Andy's hair.

Andy moved her head away from Sam and kissed his forehead again. "fresh start", Andy said quietly. Sam smiled softly at her and nodded his head and kissed Andy's forehead again.

"fresh start", he said quietly to Andy.

Chloe's hospital room Monday- that afternoon

Dov held onto Chloe's hand while the Doctors did a check up on her, no matter what was

happening right now, he knew he had to be strong, for himself and Chloe. No matter what was going on, what she hid from him, he loved her and that's all that he cared about right now.

the Doctor looked at Dov and smiled and nodded his head.

"She's doing fine, the longer she sleeps, the better it is", the Doctor explained to him. Dov closed his eyes and sighed, knowing the doctor was right, even though he didn't like it one bit.

a few hours later, Dov was still in Chloe's room, holding her hand, and he looked over at her in the bed, so quiet and suddenly saw her eyes open.

Dov sighed in relief and stood up and bent over and kissed Chloe's forehead. He rested his head against hers for a moment.

Chloe just looked up at him and smiled at him, Dov couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

"welcome back price, you gave everyone quite a scare", Dov whispered against choler's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Touch and Go

A:N: Disclaimer : I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A:N:2 there will be an slight jump in this chapter, I hope you will see where this why I am doing this.

Chapter five

one week later-15th division

Andy looked around her work place and smiled softly and sighed at the same time. she really didn't feel like being at work today, she just wanted to be at her condo, with Sam.

Andy decided that Sam was going to stay at her place while he was still recovering . Sam protested, but Andy wouldn't have it any other way.

Andy wanted to be there for Sam while he was still recovering, she had to be there for him. she wouldn't forgive herself if she wasn't there.

Andy looked at the roster and sighed at the sight of her being on desk duty, she hated desk duty.

Andy made her way over to front desk and sighed at the sight of Gail, she forgot that they were partnered together today, well this was going to be awkward.

Andy knew that she had to sort things out with Gail, and the sooner the better, but she just didn't know how too.

Andy took a deep breath and made her way over to front desk.

the day dragged on for Andy, she just wanted to go home, and sighed in relief when her shift was over. Andy sighed and got up and made her way to the locker room, today didn't go as she planned.

"Hey Andy", Gail said quietly to Andy, making Andy turn around and smile at her former friend,

"Want to go for a drink at the penny? ", Gail asked Andy. Andy smiled softly.

"It's okay if you don't, I know that you might be busy with Sam", Gail added softly.

Andy smiled at Gail and shook her head. "I'll call him and get him to meet us there, he's been wanting to catch up with everyone", Andy said softly to Gail, who smiled softly and nodded her head at Andy.

Andy smiled and made her way to the locker room and pulled out her phone.

"Hey", Sam said on the other line. Andy smiled as she was putting her jacket on.

"Listen Gail invited me to the penny, so we could talk", Andy said softly on the line to Sam.

"oh yeah that's fine, I think Ollie wants to catch up", Sam said on the other line.

"let me guess, you are meeting him at the penny", Andy said in a teasing tone. Sam smiled softly on the other line, god he loved this women a ridiculous amount.

"I'll meet you there okay?", Andy asked Sam

"You're not walking to the penny", Sam said to Andy in a stern voice, and Andy sighed.

Sam had been pretty protective of her lately and if she was honest with herself, she could understand why. with everything that had happened, he was allowed to be protective of her.

finally she told Sam that she would get a lift with someone to the penny.

The penny- that night

Andy sat down at a table waiting for Gail to come back with their drinks.

Gail sat down and placed Andy's drinks near her.

"just answer me one thing", Gail quietly said to Andy, who nodded her head slowly at friend

"did you and Nick get together while you two were away undercover?", Gail asked Andy holding a breath.

Andy shook her head as fast as she could.

"NO way, all through while we were undercover, he kept talking about you Gail, about how much he missed you, and I was driving him crazy talking about Sam a lot ", And said laughing, shaking her head.

Gail laughed and shook her head.

Andy took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Gail, nick and I ", Andy said shaking her head.

Gail took a breath and shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's put it in the past, over done, there are other things to worry about right now", Gail said shaking her head. Andy smiled and nodded her head, in shock, not knowing what else to do.

"just do not ever dates one of my ex partners , ever again", Gail warned Andy. Andy let out a breath and nodded her head in agreement.

Andy and Gail sorted things out and had a couple of drinks together when Andy noticed Oliver and Sam walk into the penny together. Sam noticed Andy and smiled winked over at her, making Gail roll her eyes at Andy.

Andy looked at Gail , confused.

"you and Sam belong together McNally, don't screw it up this time", Gail said softly to Andy.

Andy smiled and nodded her head and smiled when everyone came and to the table.

Sam grabbed the chair next to Andy and put it behind her and Andy leaned against him, resting her back on Sam's chest.

"You okay?", Sam mumbled into Andy's hair.

Andy turned around and nodded her head and Sam winked at her.

"Has anyone heard from Chloe? or Dov?", Andy asked looking around the group and everyone shook their head.

Andy sighed and shook head.

it was getting late, and Sam was getting sleepy.

everyone got up and left the penny .

Andy's condo- that night

As soon as Andy closed her front door, Sam pushed her against it and kissed her everywhere he could, making Andy moan softly.

Sam shook his head and stepped away, breathing heavily looking at Andy, who was doing exactly the same thing.

he walked over to her and rested his head against Andy's for a moment, and let out a breath.

"sorry", he mumbled to her.

Andy shook her head and pushed him away and took his head and they both went into her bed room and went to bed, holding each other. for now, that would do for the both of them.

_5 am - Andy's condo

Andy groaned when she heard knocking at the front door. she got up and quietly made her way to the front door and was shocked to see dov there, with a bag in his hands, tears in his eyes.

"I know it's late, but I just couldn't go home", Dov said to Andy shaking his head.

Andy sighed opened the front door and let dov in.

she knew by the look on his face he needed to talk, and she was going to be there for him, no matter what time it was.

A:N:3: sorry about the wait, I've been kind of stuck and not well, I hope it's worth the wait, I promise that the next chapter won't take as long for me to update.


End file.
